


【翔润】taboo

by huhuhu2530



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhu2530/pseuds/huhuhu2530
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【翔润】taboo

侍者把樱井带到了包厢。

从包厢往下望去，一片腐朽在欲望中的人，樱井甚至看见了早上才在报纸上看到的，被评价为醉心学术无欲无求的老教授。那一头已经半白的头发在人群中格外显眼，痴迷地看着台上钢管舞男的表情与其他人没有什么不同，可见帝国的这些媒体说的话并没什么可信度。

大厅里动感的音乐点燃了所有人的激情，身着帝国军装的樱井在其中并没有显得突兀，在这里所有人都是同类，而当他们离开这里的那一刻，则又变回了衣冠楚楚的公众人物。

一栋建筑分格出了两个世界。

这是整个J国最大的交易市场,人们可以在这里用金钱买到所有想要的一切,流落民间的名画或者是……

活生生的人。

“各位先生，下面是今晚压轴，”女人看着男人们垂涎的目光，轻蔑一笑，“一只漂亮的小猫咪。”

巨大的笼子被从后台推了上来，朱红色的天鹅绒帘子将笼子挡了个严实，红酒玫瑰的香气从帘内向外扩散，离得近的几个alpha已经有些心痒难耐，催促着女人快点开始拍卖。女人反而对这些声音置若罔闻，用手势示意现场安静，一双红唇慢慢开阖，“耐心可是绅士最高贵的品格，在床上也是。”

暧昧至极的话语让台下的男人们会心一笑，会场里平添了许多旖旎的气息，这下倒是都静下心来等待揭晓这最后的答案了。

“今天的最后一件拍卖品……”

红色的绒布被拉了下来，布料与空气摩擦带动了气流，当它完全落下露出里面黑色的鸟笼时，台下的看客们纷纷屏住了呼吸，目不转睛地看着台上的尤物。

“一个未标记的纯种Omega。”

由于多年的战争与无尽的争夺，天生具有蛊惑人心能力的omega数量剧减，现如今这个世界上的omega，不是已经成为了某个大人物的眷宠，就是沦为了生育机器。就在这样的环境下，omega的价格也水涨船高，不少bate从小就被注射激素，成为了omega短缺情况下的替代品。

如果真的有一个纯种的omega的话……

台下的男人们目光灼灼，贪婪成为了他们的代名词，樱井只觉得有趣。台下的这些人在外界的时候不少还是会遮掩一下的，而此刻他们都丢掉了那副伪善的表皮，像是原始人一样被欲望所掌控。

相比起来，樱井的目光随着众人的视线投到了台上，那精美的鸟笼中的人影比起来更像是掌控一切的君主。他似乎并没有把囚禁着自己的笼子当回事，随意地伏在软榻上，微长的卷发披散在肩头，圆润白嫩的脚趾从繁琐艳丽的锦缎中露了出来，那双勾魂摄魄的眼睛浅浅地在人群中扫了一圈，没有任何情感。他并不是待价而沽的“货品”而是一个天生的王，等着面前愚昧的众人朝拜觐见，匍匐在他的脚下。

“我……我出一千万星币！”

声音一出，全场哗然。

一千万星币是今晚最高的拍卖金额，一开场就出了这么高的价格是前所未有的，台下犹豫一滴水落入了热油里，立刻喧哗起来。星币在这里不等同于普通的货币，它是每个进入这里的客人所持有的身份证明，每个人的资产都会被评估，从而分为不同的额度。当然，如果在这里交易了，实际花付的，则是真实存在的资产。

“我出一千五百万！”

“一千六百万！”

笼中的人换个了姿势，好整以暇地看着下面的人群，晶莹的眼瞳像是最璀璨的宝石，里面空无一物却又映出了全部的倒影，随着他的动作而露出来的脚踝吸引了下方所有人的视线。

“我、我要加价！”

“我也要！”

此起彼伏的叫价声回荡在这个大厅之中，而这一切好像都与笼中的这个人无关，无论这场闹剧会以什么样的方式终极，唯独他是永远不变的。

“五千万。”

樱井举起了手里的竞价牌，大厅里的声音全部都消失，惊诧地看着这位突然发声的竞拍者。

笼中的人微微抬眸，隔着大半个会场与他四目相对，樱井没有从那双眼睛里找到一丝属于被拍卖的“货物”的惶恐，相对的，他只觉得那人看着自己的目光充满戏谑，好像他才是那个等着被狩猎的猎物。

樱井舔了舔下唇，他有点迫不及待了。

“跳个舞吧。”

是这样对着对方提出要求的。

不过是随口一提，樱井也没有想到有这么好的效果。眼前的男人身着绯红的浴衣，大开的领口随着动作起伏隐隐约约露出了殷红的乳首，精细的腰肢隐藏在衣衫的阴影里绵延出妖娆的曲线。手腕一转，折扇挡住了半边面容，从扇面边缘露出的那双眼睛熠熠生辉，万千的话语都沉浸其中。

红酒的香气随着动作浮动在空气中，樱井翘着腿坐在长沙发上，修长的手指跟随着旋律一下又一下地敲击着膝盖，另一只手对着松本勾了勾手指。

“过来。”

奏乐的艺人们安静地离开，散发着红酒香气的Omega垂着眼眸缓步走向樱井，光洁的脚趾踩在柔软的地毯上，没有任何声音。

“啊……”

被猛地拉住手臂，柔软的天鹅绒沙发承接了全部的重量，抬眸便看见出价最高的男人居高临下地俯视着自己。

腰带上精心系好的结被扯开，宽厚温暖的手掌贴在大腿的后侧，半跪在自己腿间的男人另一只手托着他的后颈，意识到对方眼里毫不遮掩的欲望，衣衫不整的omega伸手揽住了那人的脖颈。

贴着皮肤的手掌向上游移，沿着线条探入衣服之中，察觉到着一袭绯衣之下的身躯未着寸缕，樱井的眸色愈发地深沉。

衣衫的边缘堪堪遮住下体，白嫩的双腿从被迫大张，樱井只觉得眼前的这个尤物泡在了红酒之中，引得他想要尝尝味道。

附身亲吻散发出omega甜美气味的腺体，樱井哑着嗓子感觉到身下的人不太明显的轻颤，舌尖反而温柔地舔上了那块敏感的肌肤。

“你叫什么名字？”

“润……”

腺体处传来的湿软触感好像开启了什么，仰躺在沙发上的人声音听起来还是十分冷静，身体却抢先一步透出绯红。

“……松本润。”

樱井轻笑了一声，放在松本腰间的手开始沿着曲线来回游移，放过了敏感的腺体后唇舌流连于精细的侧颈，一路留下潋滟的水光。

“真是个好名字。”

“唔……”

被吸住乳首的时候松本还是没有忍住呻吟，压在自己身上的alpha身上烟草玫瑰的味道勾起了他的生理反应，虽然那处还被衣衫遮住，但是松本自己知道，绝对是一副糟糕的状态。身体敏感得不像话，乳首被牙齿轻轻地咬住，微弱的刺痛却带来了更多的快感，被冷落的另一边只能接触冰冷光滑的布料，两种感觉相互交替，松本甚至觉得自己的灵魂都分成了两半。

房间里的信息素浓郁了起来，樱井似乎是刻意的，专注于折腾一边，对于另外一处孤零零地被衣料摩擦的殷红视而不见。在这强大的引诱之下松本红了眼角，原本交缠于樱井颈后的双手不安地搅在一起，终于像是妥协于欲望一般悄悄探向被冷落已久的另一处。

原本还在舔弄着自己乳首的男人慢慢抬头，意图早就被看穿，那人吹了一下被“蹂躏”得红肿的殷红，湿漉漉的地方遇到空气迅速地冷了下来，倒是比之前被舔弄的时候更加得难受。

“想要吗？”

“嗯……”

欲望蚕食着松本的理智，冷情的面容被情欲染上了潮红，比一开始那副冰雪之姿更让人欲罢不能，樱井甚至觉得，如果大厅里的那些人看见了松本情动的模样，恐怕倾家荡产也要得到他。可同时樱井也庆幸其他男人没有见到他这副样子，毕竟这样的景色，他只想要自己独占。

松本毫不避讳承认了自己的欲望，他曲起膝盖磨蹭着樱井的侧腰，嫣红的舌尖舔舔着唇角，那双目空一切的眼睛蒸腾起明艳的欲望，略微眯起。

“想要……”

这样的松本更像是一个危险的妖精，大开的领口还有他之前留下的口水，乳首红肿，旁边的那颗小痣更加的色情起来。

“……舔一下……”

被蛊惑一般，樱井隔着单薄的布料舔上了另一边的乳首，坏心眼地只是舔弄而不另外动作。

布料的触感是奇异的，明明知道被那灵巧的舌头舔弄是什么样的感觉，却始终得不到满足，锦缎湿趴趴地贴在身上，还未温暖便已冷却。

冷热温度的交替蚕食着他的理智，火焰从下腹烧了起来，松本只觉得自己像是被置于烧热的铁板上，每一次的动作都带来焦灼的热量。

而樱井大概是铁了心要捉弄他，与其说那些动作是调情倒不如说是单方面的戏弄。

情欲被挑起来。

Omega的皮肤非常的光滑，这让樱井爱不释手。从小腿一路向上抚摸，手指隐藏在单薄的浴衣里，松本舒服地呻吟，身体变得更加柔软。

樱井抬起了松本的一条腿，从膝盖向下摸过大腿的嫩肉，一路直行停留在了被衣料遮住的秘处。

动情的水渍将下方的衣料沾湿，樱井不过是在边缘打着圈圈游走，就能够感受到一手的湿润，躲在阴影中的小穴上满是淫靡的液体。

指尖向内，柔软高温的媚肉吸附上来，肠液很好的做了润滑，当没入了最后一个指节的同时，仿佛触碰到了什么位置，松本整个人突然颤抖起来，抱着他的手臂也开始收紧。

“是这里？”绵软的肠壁隐藏着一处，随着樱井手指一下又一下的按压在层层的遮挡中暴露了出来，每每故意的触碰都会让松本忍不住的叫出声来。

“唔……”

勾人的桃花眼氤氲着水汽，那双毫无感情的眼眸里第一次倒映出了影像，情欲像是翻涌的沸水，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡，松本觉得自己的血液也都开始沸腾了。

“给我……”他舔着嘴唇，内里一阵又一阵的酥麻，“快一点。”

房间里满是omega好闻的气味，红酒的味道里带着点酸涩，樱井把他的腿抬高，又深入了一根手指。穴口被撑开，动情的液体沿着手指溢出，隐藏在阴影中的部分也带上了水光，松本甚至觉得那液体已经顺着股沟滴到了沙发上。

“你好湿……”手指分开撑开甬道，被揉弄得火热的内里突然进入了微冷的空气，湿漉漉的肠液反而更加泛滥，樱井抽出手指，指尖拉出绵延的银线。他把手心向着松本展示，上面的液体在光线下闪着光。

“你看，都被你弄湿了。”

“唔……”

小穴没有了填充，松本咬着嘴唇起身，臀尖触及到下方的天鹅绒布面，黏腻濡湿的表面使得他更加兴奋起来。

衣带被解开，松本坐起的同时露出了大片的肩膀，如同上好的羊脂玉一般柔滑的皮肤暴露在了空气之中，他好像浑然不觉。锦缎从身上滑落，他双手捧着樱井的脸，像是一只乖巧的猫咪，沿着下颌线一点一点的舔吻。手指灵活地解开樱井的纽扣，唇舌一路浸湿樱井的胸膛，被抓住下巴强迫着抬起头的时候，还有一截略红的舌尖露了出来。

樱井去吻他，舌尖流连在唇下的痣，反复描绘着他的唇形，“我好像是有些醉了。”

把松本放在了沙发上，两个人的衣物被他尽数除去，樱井扶着自己已经肿胀的欲望，跪立在松本的腿间，灼热的顶端抵着松本柔软湿润的秘处。紫黑的饱满缓慢而坚定地破开松本的身体，明亮的光线下，樱井能清楚的看见那紧闭的穴口是怎么样被撑开，然后包裹住了他的欲望。

“虽然很想跟你慢慢来，不过我们可能都有点忍不住了。第一次……”他一口气插了进去，紧致的内里逼得他险些像个毛头小伙子一样把持不住，深吸了一口气，樱井把松本还在颤抖的双腿置于腰间，“果然我还是想看着你被我进入的表情啊。”

身体被刺穿的疼痛让松本忍不住的颤抖，他皱着眉，抓紧了身下的沙发，似乎连呼吸都能让他更清楚的感受到嵌入自己身体那根东西的形状。

樱井没有给他太久的缓和时间，扣着他的腰就开始大开大合的操干起来，每一下都狠狠地撞上松本的深处。

“不……”松本摇着头，胡乱地推拒，下体被抬高到适合操干的角度，而他虽然不能看见被侵犯的部分，却能看到自己已经挺立的阴茎随着撞击而拍打着自己小腹的景象。“不要了……”火热的东西强硬地把他的身体和灵魂拆开，房间里愈发浓郁的香气充满鼻尖，湿漉漉的小穴发出咕叽咕叽的水声，一时间松本居然分不清自己的呻吟和肉体拍打的声音哪一个在空间里不停的回荡。

他的思绪被交合的下身所占据，未经人事的身体经不起暴风骤雨般的侵犯，当那个地方被数不清多少次蹭过后，那些绵绵缠缠的快感终于滋生了出来。松本双腿勾着樱井的腰，努力弓起身子想要从中获得更多，就连呻吟都变了绵长的调调。

“你倒是挺会享受。”

樱井用力顶了一下，逼得松本下意识地夹紧了后穴。

被绞紧的感觉显然很好，樱井喘了一下变本加厉地抽插起来，小穴被这突然加快的速度拍打出浪荡的乐章，结合处湿漉漉的液体把紫红的肉柱涂抹得亮晶晶的，看起来更加的淫乱。

原本以为这就是极限的松本咬着牙承受着樱井大力地抽送，想着熬过这段就好了身体不由自主地被送上了迈向高潮的阶梯。就在即将抵达顶点的时候樱井却突然抽出了肉棒，后穴骤然的空虚使得松本停在了原地，上不去下不来的感觉要把他逼疯，红着眼角去贴樱井的下体。可是樱井似乎早有准备，直接后退让松本的动作扑空，从另外一边拿起了房间里备着的那套衣服。

黑色的猫咪套装无比的合适松本，无论是发间若隐若现地猫耳还是塞入后穴的猫尾，无一不让松本整个人更加的妖媚。

“漂亮的小猫……”亲吻着松本，樱井打开了遥控器，“是要给奖励的。”

身体里突然的震动让松本瑟缩了一下，被中断的快感源源不断地袭来，虽然没有樱井的尺寸壮观，Omega的后穴还是极其敏感的。松本呻吟出声，后穴缩紧想要让按摩棒触碰到最敏感的那一点，情欲的浪潮快要把他吞没，只能随着身体的本能去获取快乐。

通向顶端的路线再次被截断，松本扭着腰看着眼前掐着自己性器的男人，眼睁睁地看着对方把原本应该系在脖颈上的铃铛用丝带缠在了欲望的底端。黑色的丝带光滑带光，下方金色的铃铛正好卡在性器和囊袋之间，金属的冰凉很快就被体温所同化，而松本此刻却也顾不得这明显的异物感。

“别……”

后穴的震动还在继续，身下的垫子被股间的粘液弄湿，贴在皮肤上并不舒服，松本红着眼角想要解开丝带，无论如何也没有得逞。

“说了要给你奖励的。”

樱井把松本的双手用黑色的绸缎束缚了起来，拇指强横地闯入松本的口腔之中，指腹按压着他的舌头，缓缓说出了下半句。

“如果你做得好的话。”

无法把整根肉棒都吞入，松本卖力地用舌头舔着口中的性器，alpha的欲望分量可观，凸起的青筋把柱身妆点得更加狰狞，来不及吞咽的口水也被带出，把下巴染上淫靡的水色。

“唔……”

用手抚慰着无法全部吞下的部分，就连后面的两个饱满的囊球也没有遗忘，松本皱着眉，alpha充满侵略性的气味勾起了他omega的本能，他甚至觉得一开始吞下的抑制剂失去了效用。

“专心点。”用手抚摸omega精致的眉眼，樱井扣着他的后脑猛地冲了进去。

“呕……呜……”

松本强忍着深喉带来的不适，眼睛却率先蕴上水雾，冰霜的面具被打破，从上方看下去，整个人都透着点可怜兮兮的味道。这样的松本就是顶级的春药，樱井毫不怜惜地侵犯着omega湿润高温的口腔，饱满的嘴唇被蹭得发红，就在松本以为自己会窒息的前一秒，樱井整根抽了出来。

“咳咳咳咳……”

“只是这样就不行了吗？”樱井抬起松本的下巴，像是情人一样轻柔地亲吻他的唇角，“只有一张脸的话，可对不起我付的钱啊。”

松本从最初的不适中缓解出来，他将樱井推倒然后利落地分开双腿跨坐在对方腰腹，动作间系在下体的铃铛发出清脆的响声，而他则是浑然不觉，高傲得像只猫咪。

“只会用金钱来衡量，想要做主人还是差点远呢，喵~~”

“哦，”樱井双手掐住他的腰，向上顶了顶，松本便软了腰，“这样的话，润喵就让我看看吧。”他的手揉捏着松本饱满的臀部，恶质地把按摩棒推到了最高档，“润喵想要的主人是什么样的。”

真的像一个宠物。

毛柔柔的耳朵和微卷的头发在身上擦过的感觉，让樱井有一种自己养了一个猫咪的错觉，他垂下头看着松本在他身上舔吻，留下了一小串的水渍，忍不住笑起来。松本却没有被影响到，他伸出殷红的舌在樱井的小腹留下痕迹，已经挺立胀大的阴茎比之前口交时还要粗大，用手撸动了两下，顶端就溢出了透明的腺液。故意不去抚慰敏感的龟头，松本轻轻舔舐着青筋纵横的茎身，艳红的舌尖与深紫的棒身形成了强烈的对比，偶尔露出的上目线十分的惹人怜爱。

樱井分开双腿，让跪伏在他腿间的松本有更大的空间，伸出一只手夸奖一般地揉了揉松本的头发，他坐起身，“过来。”

“唔……”

按摩棒被取了出来，粗壮的棒身上还有亮晶晶的粘液，彻底离开身体的时候松本忍不住抖了一下，铃铛响了起来。樱井却没有停下动作，一边亲吻发抖的小猫，一边向下摸去，并曲着两指就插入了泥泞的穴口。

“喜欢吗？”

手指被紧致的肠肉包裹，不一会就带出了色情的水声。

松本蹙着眉，脸上起了一层薄汗，说不清舒服还是痛苦的仰起头，扭着腰寻求更多的快感，而樱井咬着他的喉结，然后一路舔吻向上，与他唇舌交叠。

“喜欢吗？”

他又问了一遍。

松本不说话，身体里的快感一波一波地涌来，他攀附着樱井的肩膀，想要寻求一个安抚的吻，与他交缠的舌退了出去，樱井用手指碾着他的嘴唇。

“舔。”

松本顺从地伸出舌头，他将手指舔湿，极具勾引意味地沿着手心舔到了手腕，时不时发出奶声奶气的鼻音，看起来纯良又无害，好像那些色情不过是人们无端的臆想。

“喵~~”双腿难耐地磨蹭着樱井的侧腰，松本每一个动作都能牵动着铃铛发出声音，“想要……”

他分开了双腿，把自己流水的小穴和被丝带缚紧的阴茎暴露在对方的面前，“请主人……”说这话的时候还是有一点羞耻的，松本顿了一下，“来做润喵的饲主，喵~~”

樱井搂着松本的腰，勃起的下体抵在湿润的后穴口，只要他一松手，那个贪吃的肉穴就会把他整个吞了进去。

“那，现在要给润喵喂食了。”

“唔啊……”

纵使早已湿了个彻底，被插入还是让松本忍不住颤抖起来，而面对面坐下的姿势则让那根粗壮的东西进得更深。他喘了好一阵才适应了樱井的存在，与按摩棒所不同的温度和硬度让他觉得自己好像整个都被刺穿了，连呼吸都不能自主。

而樱井没有给他太多的时间，掐着他的腰就大开大合地操干了起来，房间里顿时响起了肉体拍打的声音。

“呜……太深、深了……”松本抓紧了樱井的手臂，情潮一浪又一浪地袭来，他的脚趾蜷缩又伸直，圆润的指尖透着粉红。

“不然怎么喂饱润喵呢。”

樱井把松本直接抱起，站立的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，松本双腿圈着了樱井的腰，暧昧地催促，“我们……去床上……”

“好啊。”

樱井自然没有拒绝。他把松本直接抱起，站立的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，为了保持平衡，松本只能用力地攀附着樱井，后穴也紧张地缩紧。每一步的移动粗壮的肉棒就在淫水的润滑下在穴里进出，等到樱井把他放在柔软的大床上，松本已经气喘吁吁了。

“嗯……好深……再、再给我一点……”

松本圈着樱井的脖子，把人拉向自己，双腿不安分地缠着樱井的腰，就像是被情欲所完全控制一般。

“真浪。”

樱井就着这个姿势快速地抽插着，充满占有欲的吻落在了白皙的颈侧，像是要把人吞拆入腹一样的力度。松本被操得来回摇晃，嘴里发出浪荡的呻吟，而那双本应被情欲占据的眼睛却是清明的，他伸手摸到了早就藏好的手枪，然后对准了在自己身上侵略的男人。

“藏在这里了吗？”

想要开枪的手被撞击在床尾的柱子上，趁着这一点间歇的时间，樱井把枪从松本的手中夺了下来，黑洞洞的枪口直接指向了手枪原本的主人。

“怪不得你那么热情地邀请我上床。”

此刻松本的下半身还插着樱井的肉棒，即使不动也能感受到阴茎上青筋的脉动，而肉棒的主人正拿着枪指着自己，只要他一按动扳机，那么……

“你输了，润。”

“真是没办法啊，”松本笑了一声，绞紧了后穴，去讨好樱井，“毕竟要杀你的人出价太高，我就忍不住心动了一下。”

“嗯？”

体内的那根用力顶了一下，松本瞬间软了腰投降，“好啦好啦，我也没真的打算接这个工作，”他讨好地蹭着樱井的身体，“你看我也没有得手嘛。”

“那还真是了不起了啊，作为这里的老板亲自来假装‘货物’，你就那么想赚这笔钱？”

“也不是那么想，反正从你这里拿钱也是一样，你标下我的那些钱，我会直接从你的账上划走的。”

樱井挑眉，一把抱起了松本，全身都散发着危险的信号，“那我是不是可以享用我‘买下’的小猫咪了？”

把双手送到樱井的面前，松本果真乖巧得如同宠物，“那就随你咯。”

被吊了起来，松本需要很努力地踮起脚尖才能接触到地面，樱井捞起他的一条腿抽插，双手在他身上煽风点火。

“呜……”

“你把我咬得真紧，”樱井捏着他的乳首，“这个姿势爽吗？”

身体每次被侵占，挂在身上的铃铛就跟着下体一起晃动，清脆的声音让松本有一种自己真的成了樱井宠物的错觉。

“翔君……翔君……”

“喜欢吗？”

极度的快感快要把他逼疯，松本混乱的点着头，脚趾因为舒爽而绷紧，“翔君的肉棒……好棒……”临近高潮却无法释放，那被侵占得到部位还源源不断地传送着欲望的衍生，肉穴内壁绞紧了不属于自己的器官，贪婪的媚肉像是要榨干alpha的每一滴精液。

“我要……”他胡乱地摇着头，多情的眼睛里此刻蓄满了水雾，“解、解开……”

“润是要高潮了吗？”樱井掐着松本的腿，在如玉的肤色上留下了清晰的指印，“就那么喜欢被人操？如果我今天没有买下你，你是不是也会跟别的人上床？”

想到今天台下那么多人都觊觎着松本的肉体，他就一阵气闷，像是要把这些都发泄出来一般，发狠地干着松本。

松本已经到达了临界点，硬到发疼的肉棒因为丝带的束缚而什么都射不出来，玲口溢出少量的黏液。他快要哭出来了，欲望蚕食着他的神经，樱井每一次的顶弄都蹭过他的敏感点，那种得不到释放的苦闷愈演愈烈。他摇着头，声音里带着哭腔，“只有你……只有翔君才可以……”

“叫我的名字。”

“翔君……翔君……”松本无助地叫着樱井的名字，大开大合地操干把他推上了巅峰，“翔君……”

就在最后的那一刻，樱井解开了束缚着松本阴茎的丝带，射出的精液落在了两人的腰腹之间，而松本则似乎已经忘记了呼吸，双眼失神地瘫在了樱井的怀里。樱井并不急着在松本的身体里释放，他托着松本柔软的身体不断地摸索着，高潮后那隐藏起来的柔软慢慢露出了一点端倪，稍微的触碰就能让松本下意识的颤抖。

那是omega的生殖腔。

两人唇齿交缠，舌尖勾勒出暧昧的水渍。

“跟我在一起吧。”

樱井试探性地开口。

“做我的omega，你属于我，我属于你，”他继续诱惑着松本，“你喜欢的钱也好，喜欢的做爱姿势也好，全都给你。”

“喜欢的……”松本眯着眼睛，高潮耗尽了他的体力，他需要一点时间才能明白樱井在说什么。

“让我标记你好不好。”温柔得像是海妖的引诱，身下的动作却丝毫没有放缓的趋势。松本高潮后的身体极其敏感，被占有的那处不断生出新的浪潮，他觉得自己快要在这不断冲击而来的舒爽中融化了。

不可否认，他是喜欢樱井的，不然也不会同樱井做爱。而现在，这个人说要跟他在一起……

眼前模糊起来。

“好。”

他听见自己颤抖的声音，回应他的则是樱井的骤然用力的进入。

“啊……”

被闯入生殖腔的那一刻松本尖声叫了出来，不同于被抽插时的快感，饱满的头部撑开了最敏感的部分，随着樱井大幅度地动作而肆虐着脆弱的腔口。腰部一阵又一阵地发酸，盘在樱井腰部的双腿也开始无力。“不要了……”声音带着隐约的哭腔，过多的快感扰乱了他的思维，生殖腔初次被侵犯的酸胀使他剧烈挣扎起来，“别、别再……太深了……”

松本几近崩溃，后穴已经麻木没有感觉，生殖腔被占有的酸痛占据了全部的感官，他不能控制地呻吟起来。

站着的姿势多有不便，樱井把松本从绳索上解放下来，把松本翻了个身就再度挺身送入那处炙热的地。松本原本双腿已经没有力气了，虽然地面上铺着厚厚的毛毯，腹部也有樱井贴心垫在下面的抱枕仍控制不住随着身后的顶弄向前倾倒。为了保持住平衡，松本只能抓住地毯柔软的绒毛，骨节泛白，映在深色的地毯上看起来更加的色情。

樱井从身后掐着他的下巴，不光下身在淫靡的结合，就连唇齿间都是潋滟的水光，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着唇角留下，把下巴染得水亮亮的。

后入的姿势使得生殖腔的侵犯更加顺利，身体比意识更早地屈服，尽管还在颤抖，松本却抬起臀部来迎接身后的冲撞。

巨大的结撑开了小小的腔口，精液一股一股地打在内壁上，alpha的成结后的射精会持续很久，直到所有的精液都被omega的生殖腔吸收后才能分开。松本全身都是汗液，在成结的同时他达到了今晚的第二次高潮，身体被快感染上了情欲的绯红，脆弱的皮肤上留下一片片红色的印记。

“疼吗？”樱井从身后拥着他，结还没有消失，两个人还要维持着这个姿势一会。松本想要摇头，可身体的疲惫让他动弹不得，只能隔着皮肉感受樱井胸膛里心脏的跳动，一下又一下。

从后方伸出手按摩着松本留下红痕的手腕，樱井在上面落下吻，好似这样就能驱走所有的疼痛。

“抱歉，做的有点过火。”

“没关系，”松本的声音有点哑，想了想补充道：“我也是有爽到的。”

其实这样说松本还是有点不太好意思，虽然现在他们已经算是最亲密的关系了。樱井吻了吻他的头发，结已经在消退，樱井稍微退后就把自己抽了出来，略微有些红肿的穴口似乎还想要挽留一下。

松本垂下眼，被占有过的后穴还残留着异物感，空虚随着樱井的抽出而充满了他的身体，他并拢双腿，想要掩饰自己的渴望，不想让自己显得太过于欲求不满。可欲望反而像是一只野兽，丝毫不听松本的号令，直到他被樱井压在床上的时候才有了一个清晰的认知。

他发情了。

樱井把他折起来，被侵占过的身体忍不住发抖。

激动的发抖。

樱井缓缓地把自己重新挺立的阴茎插进松本松软的小穴，被充分开发过的身体混合着青涩和暧昧，腿根处还有樱井之前留下的痕迹。

“这次我轻一点。”

他忍不住俯下身去跟松本接吻，柔软的手臂绕了上来，虚虚地搭在他的肩头。淫靡的水声在房间里回响，被操熟的穴肉热情地包裹着坚硬的柱身，而这具身体的主人却在放浪中带着点纯情。

红酒的味道里带着几分烟草玫瑰的香气，樱井深深地吸了一口，染上了他味道的信息素就像是最强烈的催情剂，让人完全沉溺其中。

火热的部位激烈的摩擦着，松本整个人都像是从水里捞出来一样，汗津津的，就连眼睛里也是含着一汪春水，而那水里，倒影的则是樱井的身影。

发情期一连持续了三天。

当体内的凶兽终于餮足而眠，松本已经累得一根手指都抬不起来，下半身还插着樱井的那根东西，迷糊的状态下他的声音也是含含糊糊。

“不、不要了……我已经不行了……”

樱井把他的手臂放进被子里，仔细地掖好了被角，这才在松本的额头印下了一吻。

“睡吧。”

他看着松本沉睡的容颜，忍不住露出微笑。

派人委托松本来杀自己这件事，果然还是稳赚不赔啊。


End file.
